1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection system, and more particularly, town image detection system.
2. Related Art
An image sensor usually has a plurality of sensing elements, which can convert light into voltages. The voltages can then be converted into digital information forming pictures by a peripheral circuit.
An image sensor can be used to track an object. The image sensor can capture images of an object, generating a plurality of pictures, and the status of the object can be tracked by analyzing the change of the object image in the pictures.
An image sensor can receive light reflected from an object to generate a picture comprising a bright object image. However, in addition to the light reflected from the object, the image sensor receives environmental light when capturing images. In some situations, environmental light may cause a portion of the background of a picture to have high intensity, which may interfere with the determination of an object image. Furthermore, if a picture includes the image of a reflective background object, the image of the reflective background object may interfere with the determination of object images as well. In addition, the image of a background object in a picture may be a source of interference, which may adversely affect the determination of an object image. Thus, in order to accurately determine an object image, the interferences caused by the background and environmental light shall be properly removed.